


Boyfriend Scenarios- Creepypasta

by Stackz_of_Lids



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Creepypasta, F/M, creepypasta boyfriend scenarios
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stackz_of_Lids/pseuds/Stackz_of_Lids
Summary: All sorts of scenarios featuring the boys of Creepypasta





	1. When You Make Him Face His Fears

**Author's Note:**

> From my wattpad account

Ben Drowned- It is known that Ben is terrified of water. Even a simple glass of water causes him to shrink away in fear. You, my friend, are going to try and help him get over his fear. Even though you know it's not going to work, it's worth a shot. 

 

You hid in the bushes near waiting for BEN to get back from his killing. Then you saw those familiar elf ears walking to the house. This was it. "Hey, BEN, I'm near the pool, I need your help with something!" You shout. BEN walked through the gate. "What is it (Y/N)?" He asked. He looked around for you but couldn't find you. "(Y/N)?" He said again. Suddenly you jump out yelling pushing him into the shallow part of the pool. You burst out laughing but soon stopped as he began screaming for you. BEN thrashed in the water struggling to breathe. "(Y....../N)!" He yelled. You jumped in and grabbed him. He took you down with him, as he clung to you. You pull him to the top step where he still thrashed to get out. "HELP ME!" You decide to pull him fully out of the pool and once you did he curled up. You quickly lifted him into your arms with a towel and dried him off and then you just held him. "I'm sorry, babe." You say. "Please don't do that to me." BEN sobbed. "I won't, baby." You said. "I promise I won't." With that you still held your arms around him as his head still rested on your shoulder as you took him inside. 

 

 

Slenderman- When you first met Slenderman you thought he wasn't afraid of anything. That is until you found out that he's afraid of spiders. As a joke you decide to tease him with one you found while planting flowers. You laugh as he screams like a girl

"(Y/N) stop it!" Slenderman squealed. You giggled as you shoved the tiny spider in his "face." "Babe, it's harmless." You say. "Even the smallest of things can kill us all." He said. You made a quick move as you place the spider on him and laugh as he flails his arms yelling at you to get the "deadly" spider off of him. You wanted to but you were too busy laughing. "Get it off!" He screamed. It was only when he started crying you brushed the spider off of him and hugged him. You were still laughing. "It's just a small one, you big baby." You say teasingly. "I still don't like them." He said as his face was buried in your shoulder. "Promise you won't do that again." He said. "Alright." You say. "K, thanks bye." Slenderman said and then teleported to go to some killing. You smile to yourself and walk inside closing the door behind you anticipating reminding him of how he screamed like a little girl.

Jeff the Killer- Jeff the Killer, may seem like a fearless, coldblooded killer, but actually he's not all that fearless. For someone who carries a knife everywhere, you took him to the doctor for a flu shot. You ignore his protests, since you know he hates needles. This was the only way you could get him over his fear.

"(Y/N) please!" Jeff pleaded. "Would you rather get sick?" You ask him. "Hell yes!" He said in reply. The nurse walked in with the flu shots and Jeff curled up, bringing his arms close to his chest. The nurse whispered to you, "You'll probably need to hold him." "I figured." You say. You get up and walk to Jeff. You sit on top of the doctor's table where Jeff sat. You uncurled him and held his arms. "Babe, babe." He said while squirming. "Shh, it's okay." You tell him. When he saw the needle he tried to get away but you held on tight. He began sobbing. "Please, I don't want this." He looked at the nurse. "It'll be over soon." You held on to him tighter as he tried to escape. "1,2..." The nurse began. "No please!" Jeff sobbed. "3." Then the needle went into his arm as he yelled. "See," the nurse said as she placed a band-aid on is arm. "Thank you." You said to the nurse as she walked out. "See, baby," you say to Jeff as you still hold him. "That wasn't that bad." You wipe his tears from his face. You both stand up and walk to the car and drive home.

 

Masky- You've know Masky for about four years now and you know that he is terrified of snakes so you decide to borrow a snake brought by a professional. You bring the professional in with the snake into your bedroom where Masky was sleeping. 

 

You pick up the snake and place it on him. He woke up instantly. "Aw, babe come on!" He said. "It's harmless." You say. "Harmless my butt, please get it off of me!!" He yells. "It's not that bad, Masky." "OH MY GOD GET THIS THING OFF OF ME!" You see his scared his widened. "Just touch it," you say. "Or I won't cuddle with you tonight." You taunt. "Ugh." Masky groans. He finally touches the snake. "You owe me." He says. "Hahaha!" You laugh teasingly. Later that night you two enjoy a nice cuddle.

 

Hoodie- You and Hoodie have been together forever now. You pretty much know everything about each other. Even your biggest fears. He is a bit of a crybaby when it comes to being alone. 

Your alarm goes off and you wake up. You had to do this. You looked over at Hoodie who was still fast asleep. You got up and got ready before leaving to do a few errands. He woke up later with you still out. "(Y/N)!" He yelled. "(Y/N)!" He got up and searched the house for you. When he couldn't find you he broke down in hysterical sobs. His body trembling. At that moment you walk in. Hoodie looks up at you with his eyes red from tears. He ran to you and clung to you for dear life letting out his sobs. "Hoodie," you say. "I was gone for a few hours. You're okay." Through his sobs he said, "I thought you left me." "I would never do that." You tell him. You try to go and get a glass of   
water for him but he tightened his grip on you. You smile as you soothe your soft Hoodie. 

Eyeless Jack- Eyeless Jack is your special boyfriend. He is very sensitive and has many phobias. One of them happens to be the dark. 

You and E.J where watching TV during a storm. Suddenly the power went out. E.J let out a scream. You hate to admit but this is how you can get him over his fear. "Babe," you say. "It's okay." You wrap his arms around him and he quickly does the same. "(Y/N)!" He screams. "PLEASE MAKE THE LIGHTS GO BACK ON!" "I wish I could." You tell him. E.J begins to sob. You try to calm him. "I'm still here." You say. His sobs soften to whimpers. "I'm still here." You say again. E.J's whimpers turn into soft breaths as he falls asleep. You continue to hold him hopping that this is a sign that he got over his fear. 

Laughing Jack-L.J is your precious stone. Your everything. You hate it when you see him upset especially when he's afraid. You knew he was afraid of knives. Jeff always teased him about it but this time he was going to help you help L.J. to get over his fear. 

You were watching tv as L.J. and Jeff were in the kitchen making sandwiches. Jeff suddenly pulled out his knife and set it between him and L.J. L.J. slowly moved away as Jeff moved it closer. "Dude stop." L.J said. "Dude it's just a knife." Jeff said. "You stab people with that!" L.J yelled. "Like you kill any less humane than I do!" Jeff said in return. All of a sudden Jeff grabbed the knife and began chasing him with it. L.J screamed and ran towards you. He jumped onto your lap and wrapped his arms around you as he curled up. "(Y/N)," he whimpered. "Make him stop!" "Babe," you say as Jeff set the knife next to L.J. "A knife can't hurt you if it's not moving." He slowly looked over at the knife before poking it. "There I did it now get it away from me." L.J. said. Jeff picked up the knife. "Or I could chase you with it more." He said sinisterly. "Jeff." You say in a serious tone. "Fine." Jeff replied. Soon L.J fell asleep in your arms and you fell asleep as well. 

Sonic.exe- Sonic is your one true love. Except his fears can get in the way sometimes. He hates it when people tease him for his hair. This adds to his fear of insecurity. 

"Babe, it's okay the kids at school didn't mean it." You say as you hold a screaming Sonic. Sonic hands were pressed against his head as he screamed. "Babe," you say. "Everyone deals with insecurity, but we learn to deal with it." "BUT I CANT!" Sonic screams. "Yes you can!" You tell him. "Just ignore what they say and don't let it bother you." Sonic slowly looked up at as you wipe his tears. "Yeah?" You say holding his face. He sniffs. "I'll try." He says through soft sobs. "That's my boy." You say gently as you give your boyfriend a comforting kiss on the head as he cracks a smile.


	2. When He's Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You take care of your boyfriend when he's sick.

Ben Drowned 

"Ben I'm home!" You say loudly. You turn on the lights to find Ben curled up in the middle of the floor shaking, and mumbling. "Ben?" You ask with concern. You rush to his side and see sweat soaking him. He opened his eyes and looked at you. "(Y..../N-N?)?" He asks weakly. "What is it babe?" You ask with concern. He tries to speak but chokes on his words. "Okay okay don't talk." You tell him. You help the sick elf stand up and once he's up he collapses into your arms. You end up carrying him to the bedroom. You lay him on the bed where you proceed to take his shirt off. You leave for a second and fill a bowl with ice water and grab a rag and thermometer. You return and see him curled up again. You place the thermometer under his arm (this is how my mom took me and my siblings' temperature when we where young). "110°?!" You yell. You take the rag, soak it in the water, ring it out, and begin to gently dab it all over Ben's forehead, face, chest, neck, and arms. "I'm...drowning." Ben said weakly. "You're not, babe." You say. "I'm just trying to get your fever down." You leave the room once again to make some chicken and dumplings soup. You return and place a big pillow under Ben's head and you feed him the soup. Once he's finished you lay him back down and turn to leave when he grabs your wrist. "Don't leave me." He says. You bend down next to him and gently rub the side of his face. "I'm not going anywhere." You promise him. You continue to rub the side of his face and watch his eyes slowly close as he's dragged into a peaceful slumber.

Jeff the Killer (sorry that this one is so short) 

You woke up in the middle of the night to hearing Jeff in the bathroom. It sounded like he was vomiting. You open the bathroom door and see him hunched over the toilet vomiting. "Oh baby." You say and rub his back as he vomits nonstop. When he finally stops you grab some toilet paper and wipe his lips. You fill a Dixie cup with water and you help Jeff drink it. His head falls on your shoulder as you stand him up and take him back to the bedroom and  lay him down. You take care of him until he falls asleep and his fever goes down.

Slenderman 

Slenderman has been killing/working nonstop for a week and has been lacking sleep. You felt worried but decided not to say anything to him. Finally he came home and collapsed. You rush to his side. "(Y/N)?" He weakly asks. "I'm here baby." You tell him. "It's okay." You help him up and take him to the couch. You place a damp rag on his forehead. About an hour later the stressed boyfriend's fever went down all thanks to the best girlfriend ever.


	3. When He Has A Mental Breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This constains a Jeff The Killer Scenario when Jeff has a mental break down and you comfort him. I apologize if this is short I typed this during school.

You sit in your bedroom when out of nowhere you here a disgruntled sob. You walk out and see Jeff in the middle of the floor sobbing. "Baby, what's wrong?" You ask. "(Y/N)?" Jeff replies. "What is it baby?" "I can't do it anymore!" He yells. "You can't do what anymore?" You ask him concerned. "I don't know if I can be a creepypasta anymore!" He sobs. "Oh baby." You coo. "I know it's hard but, I know you can continue." You assure him. "Really?" He asks looking up at you with tears streaming down his face. You wipe them away and kiss his lips. "Of course." You smile at him and you smile back. Jeff finally calms down once you take him into your arms and cradle him like a child. You smile as you look at his closed eyes. You look at him before whispering, "I love you." And gently placing him on the couch leaving him to sleep peacefully and comfortably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update. School started up again yesterday and I was so tired.


	4. When He Thinks He's A Diva

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when your boyfriend thinks that he's a diva?

Jeff the Killer: You walk home from a long day of school and when you walk in you find Jeff doing some sassy dance to Beyoncé's song 7/11. He stops and just stares 

at you. "Babe, WTF are you doing?" You asked very confused. Out of nowhere Jeff yells, "BOW DOWN BITCHES!" (I just found out that that's a different song) You pause 

his music and he lets out a girly gasp. "Oh.No.You.Didn't." He said snapping his fingers to every word. "Oh.Yes.I.Did." You copy him. "Babe, seriously what the hell are 

you doing?" You ask. "(Y/N)" he begins pretending to flip his "very" long hair. "I'm a diva." He said with sass. You walk out obviously very confused. Then you say to 

yourself, "This is what happens when you let him go to a Beyonce concert." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Slenderman (sorry that this one is soo short): You accidentally bumped into Slenderman but he breaks out into a dance. "Oh God not again." You moan. "You've been 

struck by- you've been stuck by a smooth criminal." Slenderman sings. "Babe," you being but you're interrupted by a loud, "HEEHEE!" Then Slenderman keeps on 

walking, leaving you tallying the days he's been singing that song ever since you introduced him to Micheal Jackson. Biggest.Mistake.Ever.


	5. When He's Alone- Sonic.exe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Sonic.exe scenario when he's alone while you're out somewhere and he breaks down.

"(Y/n)," your boyfriend Sonic.exe sobs when he woke up from a snooze to find that you had left. He held the note in his hands that you left him. It had said, "Be back 

 

soon." He sobbed loudly fearing you would never come back. In a sobbing fit, he destroyed the house, knocking things off the shelf and what not. Then all of a sudden you 

 

walk in and see his crying face. He sprinted to you and hugged you, clinging to you for dear life. You rub his back soothingly. "Shh, baby." You say. "I'm right here. I only 

 

went out for a little bit." "I thought you left me for good." Sonic.exe sobbed. "Didn't you read the note?" You ask. "I thought it was a lie." He responds. You sigh and hug 

 

him tighter making sure that he knows that you will never ever lie to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> (Also sorry that there are so many spaces. I did that so that chapter looks long when it's actually so short. Sorry about that)


	6. When He's Sick-Eyeless Jack

You wake up in the middle of the night to see your boyfriend, Jack run to the bathroom. You see him collapse and heave into the toilet. You instantly get and go to his side and rub his back as he throws up. "(Y/N)?" Jack says weakly. You shush him before he heaves again into the toilet. Afterwards he collapses into your arms. He begins sobbing uncontrollably. "Babe," you say. "It's okay, you're just a little sick." You carry him back to the bedroom and lay him down on the bed. You get a bowl full of ice water and a rag. You soak the rag in the cold water and dab the rag all over Jack's sweaty face and neck. You take his temperature and read the thermometer. "110." It says. You prepare some soup, bring it to Jack, sit him up and you feed him the soup as his head rests on your shoulder. After the soup is gone, you wipe his lips and lay his head on the pillow. You again soak the rag in the water and dab it on his face and neck. He soon falls asleep and you climb in bed next to him and fall asleep not long after. The next day you both wake up, with Jack feeling much better. You face each other and lean in for a kiss.


	7. Prompts

Hey guys feel free to comment any prompts/ ideas you'd like to see as a boyfriend scenario. Just comment which creepypasta character you'd like to see and comment your idea.

**Author's Note:**

> My cousin pointed out some funny mistakes I made after I made this but I'm too lazy to fix it. XD


End file.
